


mood

by Faetality



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beta Peter Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faetality/pseuds/Faetality
Summary: Peter is tired.
Relationships: Deucalion/Peter Hale
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	mood

“You’re in a mood today… come here.” Peter ignores the request so he makes it a command instead. 

“Come here, Peter.” A snap, a snarl, but he drops into the curve of his side. Deucalion sets his hand on Peter’s neck and rubs gently. Waiting. 

“I’m tired, Deuc.” There are a hundred meanings lurking in those three words. A lifetime of hardships. The alpha is quiet for a moment. 

“Then rest. Nothing is keeping us here, you only need to say the word and we can leave.” The longer they sit the more tension seeps from the beta. 

“Okay… okay.”


End file.
